Regras Quebradas Destinos Mudados!
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Certas Regras existem apenas para serem quebradas, outras não...Qual a diferença entre elas?Hermione está prestes a descobrir... E o preço por quebrá las também...
1. Capitulo 1  Favores Dolorosos

**Regras Quebradas... Destinos Mudados.**

**Capitulo 1 – Favores Dolorosos.**

O dia estava escuro, muito escuro.

Dumbledore olhava entristecido para suas mãos, uma delas enegrecida. O barulho cadenciado do relógio era a única coisa que ressoava na sala. Nem Fawkes ousava quebrar aquele silêncio pesado.

E era exatamente na palavra Quebrar que Alvo pensava.

O velho mago tocou com extremo cuidado uma caixa de marfim.

Era até mesmo visível que suas mãos estavam tremendo ao fazer aquele gesto.

Um barulho indicando que alguém subia pela escadaria e estava quase entrando na sala, fez Alvo despertar. Ele não levantou a vista para ver quem entrava e se sentava calmamente na mesma poltrona que ele. Ele a conhecia demais para se surpreender com ela. Apesar dela o surpreender de inúmeras maneiras constantemente.

Alvo após alguns minutos de silêncio a olhou. Ela estava lá o olhando com carinho. Seu semblante levemente carregado.

E foi ela quem rompeu o silêncio entre eles.

- nós temos que encontrar outra solução, Alvo... – Minerva tinha os olhos avermelhados, e se alguém desse um olhar mais intenso sobre ela, notaria o visível cansaço e as marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto.

- nós já temos a solução Minnie... – Minerva deu um sorriso triste ao ouvi-lo a chamar pelo apelido que ele lhe dera há muitos anos quando ambos eram jovens e jamais imaginariam os rumos que suas vidas poderiam tomar.

- porém eu não aceito, e nem acho nenhuma dessas soluções agradáveis. – ela tocou a mão enegrecida dele com cuidado, temendo feri-lo, mas ela sabia que não... Aquela mão estava morta. Mas o gesto foi de um acalento imenso para Alvo, que o fez fechar os olhos e se permitir aquele segundo de felicidade que apenas o toque dela podia proporcionar a ele.

Eles ficaram ali sentados juntos em silêncio por um longo tempo até ouvirem outros passos, Minerva se levantou e foi se sentar na poltrona em frente a ele.

Ambos se assustaram ao ver a aparência de Remus Lupin que entrou e sem esperar um convite sentou-se em frente a eles.

Seu cabelo estava grudado em seu rosto extremamente pálido. Marcas enormes eram visíveis em sua face. Marcas de noites mal dormidas, de noite dolorosas e principalmente a falta do brilho "esperança" em seus olhos.

Alvo ficou em silêncio esperando que ele falasse primeiro, apesar de já saber que ele não lhe trazia noticias boas.

- eu pesquisei, Dumbledore, passei todos os minutos livres pesquisando, porém não encontrei outra solução... – havia derrota na voz de Remus. – mas deixarei bem claro, que não concordo com esse plano, mesmo ele sendo o único que temos...

- eu sei Remus... – Dumbledore também parecia mais entristecido do que antes. – eu sei...

Minerva se levantou e antes de sair trocou um olhar rápido com Alvo.

-irei chamar Severus...

Os dois bruxos ficaram em silêncio, mas suas mentes fervilhavam.

Duas grandes mentes, um único problema e a única solução que ambos acharam iria destruir antes para salvar depois.

Não demorou muito para Severus Snape entrar na sala e os encontrar, seguido por Minerva.

Pelo seu semblante ele já devia supor o resultado daquela conversa.

- sente-se Severus. – Alvo disse sem olhar realmente para ele. – aceita uma xícara de chá?

Severus recusou com um olhar e se sentou. Apenas um leve tremor quase que imperceptível em suas mãos poderia revelar o que havia em sua alma.

Alvo resolveu não mais enrolar, já era tarde demais até mesmo para isso.

- esta noite eu acabo de trazer Horácio de volta, ele ensinará poções e você meu caro amigo, - Alvo olhou com um olhar melancólico para Severus. – me fará o primeiro de muitos favores dolorosos esse ano, assumindo DCAT.

Snape ficou mais pálido, porém apenas concordou com a cabeça, até que um brilho trespassou pelos olhos dele.

- talvez Remus aceitasse novamente o cargo. – ele agora olhava o lobisomem ao seu lado – seria melhor do que continuar permanentemente se arriscando nas infiltrações entre os lobisomens...

Mas Remus negou com a cabeça.

- ainda não posso abandonar os planos, Severus, temos que contar com essa ajuda por menor que ela seja.

Se alguém fora daquela sala ouvisse Snape naquele instante não entenderia.

Ele que sempre deixara claro seu interesse naquela cátedra, agora declinava da sua chance. Mas ali, naquela sala, todos bem sabiam que esse interesse fora como várias outras atitudes de Severus ao longo dos anos. Um disfarce perfeito.

Ele suspirou resignado.

- conte comigo professor, para esse encargo. – ele ficou reticente antes de continuar. – agora o senhor já decidiu o que fará a respeito de Draco?

Alvo trocou um olhar com Minerva que apenas com o brilho de seu olhar lhe transmitiu forças.

- sim. – ele sorriu. – você fará o que tiver que fazer quando a hora chegar, Severus...

Remus sentiu um aperto em seu peito.

- professor... – ele disse, cruzando o seu olhar com o de Minerva e Snape.

- mais vale a vida de um jovem do que de um velho que já viveu demais... – e olhou para Snape. – e a sua vida também meu caro não pode correr riscos, se tudo chegar a esse ponto, você deverá provar sua lealdade a Voldemort e continuar com seu fardo...

Remus viu todas as emoções passarem nos olhos de Severus, a raiva, a descrença, a dor...

E não o invejou.

Snape deu as costas para o trio e saiu os deixando.

Minerva trocou um olhar nervoso com Alvo.

- deixe-o, é para ele que está sendo entregue o fardo mais pesado, por hora... – ele deu um sorriso triste. – e isso nos leva ao outro assunto.

Remus se empertigou.

- isso é absurdo...

- é, não é... – Alvo disse baixo. – mas você mais do que qualquer pessoa sabe que tudo no mundo é absurdo, uma guerra não seria diferente nem os sacrifícios que temos que fazer para que haja paz.

- quem você tem em mente Alvo? – Minerva perguntou com cautela.

- eu... – Remus disse. – eu irei. – ele tinha a voz forte e sem emoção.

- você sabe que não pode... – Alvo disse, pois já sabia que seria essa a atitude do amigo - você está lá...

Eles ficaram em silêncio, temendo quem seria a pessoa que Dumbledore escolhera.

- eu escolhi Hermione...

Minerva ficou mais pálida e Remus se levantou indignado.

- estás louco... – ele ficou vermelho... – ela ainda é uma criança, professor...

Alvo sorriu...

- nós sabemos que não há ninguém melhor que ela, Remus, e que ela não é uma criança, ela vem nos ajudando secretamente há dois anos, e tem feito um trabalho fabuloso...

Minerva ficou calada.

Aquela garota que ela vira crescer tinha se tornado a filha que a vida lhe negou. E agora estavam ali, conversando sobre destruir a vida dela. Uma imensa dor tocou sua alma. Mais intensa ainda por saber que Alvo estava certo, se havia uma pessoa capaz de realizar o ritual essa seria Hermione.

Um aperto maior doeu em seu peito ao se lembrar que fazia apenas meses desde que ela quase morrera em uma batalha...

Ela era tão nova... E já marcada pela guerra.

Remus passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso. Fora ele que convidara Hermione, logo após o torneio tribruxo, para ajudá-lo nas pesquisas e casos da Ordem. Fora ele que começara a ensiná-la em segredo técnicas avançadas de feitiços e ritos. E agora ele sabia que ela era perfeita para a tarefa, mas não podia deixar de se destroçar por dentro por ela...

- ela está sendo treinada por você e por Severus, é a melhor bruxa que nós temos. Se não for ela, teremos que gastar muito tempo treinando talvez Ninfadora ou outra bruxa mais nova ainda, como Luna Lovegood. – Minerva disse com dificuldade. – se eu fosse mais nova...

Alvo olhou para a amada e sorriu tocando gentilmente seu ombro.

- ainda estás na flor da idade...

O galanteio de Alvo passou despercebido por Remus que trabalhava febrilmente para encontrar outra opção.

- se nós mandássemos um bruxo?

Ele falou esperançoso, mas sua própria mente prática o desanimou. O ritual deixava claro que teria que ser uma mulher.

Os três se calaram.

- eu irei falar com ela Alvo ou você prefere lhe contar?

Minerva estava assustada, realmente pela primeira vez.

- eu gostaria muito que você falasse com ela por nós, minha cara...

Minerva saiu da sala.

Todos sabiam que ela estaria indo dar um longo passeio antes de ir para a Toca, onde Hermione estava hospedada.

Ela tinha medo...

۝**Regras Quebradas... Destinos Mudados. **۝

Hermione recebeu uma coruja, e silenciosamente saiu da cama, com muito cuidado. Já tinha chamado a atenção de Gina anteriormente pelos seus sumiços no meio da noite. E não pretendia arranjar mais problemas com a mente maliciosa da amiga que insistia em saber com qual de seus irmãos a amiga andava se encontrando no meio da noite.

A morena sorriu ao imaginar que se Gina descobrisse que na verdade não eram encontros românticos, mas sim encontros oficiais a serviço da Ordem ficaria chateada.

Não por inveja de Hermione, mas por desejar também ajudar Harry.

E pior se Rony e Harry descobrissem isso, aí sim é que ela teria problemas.

Mas por um momento Hermione desejou que realmente fossem encontros românticos...

Desceu as escadas em silêncio encontrando apenas Carlinhos sentado no banco do jardim da Toca. Ele estava pálido e seu semblante carregado.

Hermione pensou por um segundo que ele também fora convocado por Minerva.

Mas pela surpresa do Weasley mais velho, que corou furiosamente ao vê-la, ela logo deixou esse pensamento para trás.

Hermione o viu esconder algo atrás de si antes de lhe cumprimentar.

- olá, Mione, boa noite... – Carlinhos deu um sorriso radiante para a amiga.

- boa noite, Cal... – ele corou mais ainda, porém Hermione não percebeu pela escuridão que estava ao redor deles. – gostaria de ficar, mas preciso me encontrar com Minerva...

Carlinhos ficou sério, tirando de seu rosto o sorriso que deixava Hermione inebriada.

- alguma missão? Não estou sabendo de nada...

Ela sorriu para ele. Carlinhos era provavelmente após Remus e Snape a pessoa com quem mais trabalhava desde que entrara na Ordem, depois vinham Tonks e Gui.

- eu ainda não sei do que se trata, talvez sejam apenas algumas informações e detalhes sobre Harry, soube que ele chegou há poucas horas.

Carlinhos apenas concordou com a cabeça. Imaginando o porquê de Hermione não ter ido imediatamente falar com Harry quando este chegou.

Ela estava olhando atenta ao redor para o menor sinal da chegada de Minerva, e parecia um pouco tensa.

- você o ouviu chegar? – Carlinhos perguntou ansioso.

Hermione se virou para ele e sorriu.

- sim, mas estava escrevendo uma carta. – ela olhou para trás ao ouvir o barulho de uma aparatação. – e quando dei por mim ele já tinha adormecido, resolvi esperar para falar com ele amanhã... – ela viu Minerva e estranhou que ela não se aproximasse – vou falar com Minerva, lhe vejo mais tarde? – Hermione corou levemente – quer dizer ainda hoje?

Carlinhos sorriu.

- sim...

E ela se afastou dele a caminho da conversa que mudaria sua vida.

۝**Regras Quebradas... Destinos Mudados. **۝

Dumbledore olhava a porta por onde Minerva acabara de passar.

Um silêncio pairou no ar entre ele e Remus.

Os retratos trocavam olhares uns com os outros e estavam tensos.

Já os dois bruxos trocaram outro olhar este mais longo do que os anteriores. Também com mais significado.

- pretende apagar a memória dela? – Remus perguntou, sendo que Alvo apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – você sabe o quanto isso pode ser infinitamente preocupante? – ele tinha raiva. – sabe quantas coisas podem acontecer?

- mas você sabe que existem algumas regras que não podem ser quebradas...

- mas estamos quebrando a maior delas, estamos alterando o passado! – Remus olhava entristecido para Dumbledore.

- exatamente por isso, ela tem que ter a memória apagada, ela não pode alterar o curso do destino propositalmente, se ela não souber o que vai acontecer, ela pode ter um futuro lá, uma nova chance de reconstruir a vida...

- eu gostaria de primeiro descobrir um ritual, sortilégio qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer com que ela andasse no elo temporal livremente, que não estivéssemos a prendendo ao passado...

- mas talvez, seja justamente ela que salve o nosso futuro...

Remus então compreendeu que havia ainda muito mais nos planos de Dumbledore do que simplesmente resgatar o maldito anel...

- mas você já imaginou a catástrofe que pode vir daí? Já imaginou ela alterando o destino deles, já imaginou, porque isso vai acontecer! Sirius Black dando em cima de Hermione? Ou James se apaixonando por ela? E vice e versa?

Alvo então sorriu...

- talvez seja você Remus que ganhe o coração dela, talvez outra pessoa... Não temos como adivinhar isso e mesmo que ela se lembrasse de tudo, quem impediria um desses futuros de existir?

Remus apenas balançou a cabeça derrotado.

Precisava do artefato destruído se quisesse ter a chance de exterminar Voldemort.

E o único ritual capaz de quebrar o elo temporal, era claro.

Uma bruxa de poder incrível que permaneça de coração puro, filha única, herdeira de seu sangue e batizada em sangue...

Hermione era uma bruxa incrível, mas seu coração não se corrompera, era filha única e já havia participado de uma batalha em qual seu sangue fora derramado...

Era apenas doloroso demais...

Eles ficaram em silêncio e após algum tempo, Remus foi tentar dormir, teriam um longo dia pela frente.

**Fim do capitulo 1.**

**Regras Quebradas, Destinos Mudados. ® Vivis Drecco. © 06/2007.**

**Nota de beta: **

Ok... Eu não acredito que vais fazer uma fic viagem no tempo... Tens noção do quanto eu adoro isso.. Agora eu fiquei foi mais curiosa do que nunca... Com quem ficará a mione… nessa viagemzinha?!?!!?

**Nota de Autora: **

**Bom o que dizer desta fic, além de que comecei escreve-la a mais de três meses, é sério... então se houver spoiler foi sem querer...**

**Espero que embarquem comigo neste meu novo projeto, em troca me esforçarei ao máximo para não atrasar os outros que já estão em andamento...**

**Um obrigado imenso a Mari, que está mais uma vez embarcando comigo em meus devaneio potterianos e sendo minha inestimavel beta!!!**

**Ao Vínicius que já leu, este cápitulo e desde então ficou me cobrando para postar e deixar ele ler o próximo... e como sempre sendo o meiogo de sempre...**

**E aquele que habita meu coração...**


	2. Capitulo 2  Uma conversa com Minerva

**Capitulo 2 – Uma conversa com Minerva.**

Hermione se aproximou de Minerva e automaticamente viu as marcas em seu rosto.

- Minerva... – mas a mentora apenas tocou levemente na mão da pupila a ambas aparataram.

Quando Hermione deu por si, estava em uma rua muito bonita e verdejante.

Em silêncio durante cerca de dez minutos por pequenas ruas todas muito parecidas.

Até chegarem diante de uma casa pequena que parecia ter sido tirada de uma história encantada.

Elas entraram. Minerva sussurrando alguns feitiços antes de Hermione segui-la.

Assim que estavam lá dentro, Hermione pôde notar que ela parecia maior do que aparentava sendo vista de fora. E confirmou sua impressão ao ver a decoração. Era uma casa encantada. Ali era possível ver claros sinais de seus donos. Fotos encantadas, livros antigos e doces, muitos doces por todos os lados. Nas fotos Minerva era uma Minerva completamente diferente da bruxa austera que Hermione conhecera em Hogwarts, e mais parecida com a Minerva que conhecera nos últimos dois anos. A mulher de Alvo Dumbledore.

Ela sorriu para a bruxa mais velha quando esta lhe ofereceu um chá com biscoitos.

Hermione sabia que o que quer que Minerva fosse lhe falar era difícil. Era tão claro para ela, infinitamente claro.

Talvez se fosse qualquer outra pessoa Hermione puxasse qualquer assunto tolo ou descontraído para quebrar o gelo, mas ela conhecia Minerva e era melhor apenas esperar...

E após uma xícara inteira e alguns suspiros ela olhou nos olhos amêndoas de Hermione, encontrando ali o mesmo brilho que seus próprios olhos tinham...

Sabendo que por mais doloroso que fosse o que ia lhe dizer, que Hermione iria aceitar. Era dona de um coração valoroso demais, puro demais para não aceitar.

Era boa demais...

- Hermione, eu lhe trouxe aqui, porque é certo que eu sempre tive esse desejo, de compartilhar com você desse meu pequeno pedaço de céu. O meu erro foi sempre pensar que haveria uma oportunidade melhor, talvez eu tivesse tempo de fazer um jantar, e que Alvo estivesse aqui contando aquelas horríveis piadas que aprendeu com Hagrid. Talvez até mesmo, eu fizesse um bolo de amoras silvestres e nozes. Sei que é o seu preferido assim como também é o de Alvo. – ela sorriu, pensando em tudo o que não ocorreria. – mas outra vez o tempo me falta, e agora talvez seja tarde demais.

Hermione ouviu tudo em silêncio, pequenas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Ela tocou suavemente a mão de Minerva.

- o que eu lhe contarei, é talvez o único segredo que Alvo manteve durante tantos anos, de todos, até mesmo de mim.

Por um segundo Minerva retirou seus olhos dos de Hermione. Mas logo voltou a encará-la.

- há vinte e quatro anos atrás Tom Riddle ainda era uma sombra do que viria a se tornar, ainda tinha pouca ou uma quase nula influência no meio bruxo. Havia boatos de um bruxo formidável que voltara de um longo tempo de reclusão disposto a expurgar o mundo bruxo da escória. Por mais que muitas famílias ilustres o vissem com bons olhos, nenhuma estava realmente disposta a fazer sacrifícios ou realmente adentrar em uma guerra, pois alguns viam que os planos dele acabariam resultando em um derramamento de sangue. E como bem sabe, quanto mais poder você tem mais se torna ligado à sua vida e seus prazeres, ninguém queria abrir mão da segurança que tinha na época, ainda havia algumas seqüelas da luta contra Grindewald por toda a sociedade bruxa, e olha que fazia muitos anos, mas ninguém queria entrar em outra guerra, mesmo que fosse para expurgar os trouxas. Mas Tom Riddle nunca foi burro. Ele sempre soube que quando você tem a Rainha de um jogo de xadrez, garante a vida do Rei, e ele garantiu que a melhor bruxa, fosse adepta de sua causa...

Minerva parou e Hermione rapidamente compreendeu de quem ela estava falando.

- Bellatrix Black...

- exato. Quando ela entrou no círculo das trevas rapidamente levou consigo todo o poderio Bélico dos Blacks, ficou então claro para todos os clãs que ou eles se alistavam no círculo de Comensais da Morte ou teriam que viver sob o eterno medo de uma retaliação Black. Entenda Hermione que Bellatrix nunca foi um anjo... – ela sorriu – por mais que essa palavra fosse inúmeras vezes associada a ela, mas sempre com a palavra negro depois... Um anjo negro. – o sorriso morreu nos lábios finos de Minerva – mas ela não era naquela altura da história uma assassina fria e calculista. Voldemort a tornou no que ela é hoje em dia.

Hermione escutava tudo com muita atenção. Apesar de ainda não ter descoberto o motivo exato que fazia Minerva lhe contar tal segredo.

- há cerca de um ano, Alvo descobriu que existe uma possibilidade de Voldemort ter dividido sua alma. É claro que ainda não sabemos se é possível, mas diante das descobertas e dos inúmeros fatos apontando para isso, como você bem sabe, estamos de mãos atadas. Mas agora isso não é mais nosso maior problema. Voldemort incumbiu Draco Malfoy de matar Alvo.

Aquela frase pareceu reboar por toda a sala, como se de repente a ninfa Eco estivesse ali repetindo em murmúrios as palavras de Minerva.

E parecia que cada palavra era um passo, um acorde mórbido em uma canção em língua estranha. A mente dela se recusava a entendê-las ao mesmo tempo em que alguma parte masoquista do mesmo as traduzia colocando-as em um labirinto escuro, todas correndo para chegar ao ponto em que seriam finalmente compreendidas...

E foi com um raio em dia de sol, que elas chegaram ao inteiro conhecimento de Hermione.

Era inacreditável.

Voldemort pretendia que um bruxo da idade de Hermione matasse o maior bruxo de todos os tempos? Ele estava insano?

Mas um simples olhar trocado com Minerva fez Hermione compreender, exatamente o plano de Voldemort. E aquela compreensão fez com que o estômago de Hermione se revirasse.

Ele não pretendia obter o sucesso com esse plano, ele pretendia trazer não somente um novo Rei para o tabuleiro Nefasto dele, como recrutar novas buchas de canhões para morrer por ele...

E ela sabia também que havia mais que isso, por mais que sua mente fervilhasse, ela permaneceu calada esperando que Minerva terminasse seu ato de tragédia.

O que foi exatamente o que ela fez.

- é claro que Voldemort, sabe que Draco não será capaz de fazer isso, porém ele conta com o estado já debilitado de Alvo, e com o fato de que provavelmente ele estará em um estado muito pior quando esse combate acontecerá...

Foi quando Hermione interrompeu Minerva.

- ele não fará isso... – ela tinha um brilho estranho no olhar. – eu o conheço, eu o tenho observado a pedido de Alvo assim como Snape, ele pode ser frio, arrogante, preconceituoso e tantos outros adjetivos horríveis, mas não é um assassino...

Foi quando o que Minerva disse sobre Bellatrix preencheu a lacuna dos pensamentos de Hermione. Voldemort havia prendido assim como fizera com Bellatrix a lealdade de Draco. A pergunta que restava era como... E se mesmo assim ele seria capaz.

- eu concordo com você. – Minerva se serviu de outra xícara de chá e o tomou mesmo estando frio. – Ele não é assassino, Voldemort tem a mãe de Draco em seu poder, e seu pai está preso, porém ele ainda não tem o que é necessário para moldar um assassino em sua alma, mas Voldemort cuidará disso a seu tempo, porém Voldemort não conta com o fato dele conseguir, ele tratou de ver adiante desta jogada.

- como? – Hermione se sentia a cada instante mais mortificada.

- Narcissa Malfoy é detentora de um sentimento único e forte capaz de vencer todas as barreiras, até mesmo seu medo de Voldemort, ela ama Draco... – Minerva pareceu por um instante viajar no tempo – E certamente não poderia cruzar os braços ao ver esse fardo jogado sobre seu filho, então ela foi em busca de ajuda, nos braços da única pessoa que ela acredita ser capaz de fazer isso...

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. Não era necessário ser pronunciado o nome de Severus. Não realmente.

- você já ouviu falar do Voto Perpétuo?

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

- Narcissa, prendeu Severus usando esse voto, garantindo que se Draco falhar nesta missão, Severus tomará para si, o cumprimento dela.

Hermione tremeu.

- não existe algo, que possa ser feito, talvez uma brecha no feitiço... – ela pensou em voz alta.

- ah, não minha cara... Narcissa foi bem clara... – Minerva repetiu o voto. - _'Irá você, Severus, cuidar do meu filho Draco ao satisfazer os pedidos do Lord Negro?' E irá você, com o melhor de suas habilidades, protegê-lo do perigo?' E, devo prová-lo necessário... Se você sentir que Draco irá falhar, 'irá você carregar o fardo que o Lord Negro ordenou a Draco cumprir?'_

Hermione apenas ficou em silêncio, já sabendo que por mais que tentasse encontrar uma falha naquele voto não encontraria.

Minerva apenas a observou antes de continuar.

- mas isso não é tudo, encontramos o artefato em que supostamente pensamos ter um fragmento da alma de Voldemort.

Hermione a olhou, então era realmente verdade, o bruxo mutilara sua alma?

- é verdade então? Eu achei que fosse apenas uma hipótese de Alvo?

- infelizmente, com esse novo artefato que Alvo achou, o anel da família Gaunt, creio que os pensamentos de Alvo estavam corretos. – Minerva disse com dificuldade – entenda, nós tivemos este artefato em mãos, mas umas das barreiras místicas que Voldemort colocou nela foi um feitiço do tempo, agora este mesmo artefato está perdido em algum ponto da linha temporal, Alvo acha que se encontra na época em que Voldemort fez a proteção do objeto ou do local, uma varredura atrás indica que está a quase vinte e cinco anos atrás...

Hermione então compreendeu.

- então, temos que abrir um elo temporal e pegar o artefato, ou ele ficará intacto para sempre protegido por esse elo temporal, exato?

- exato, mas você sabe, não? Não se pode tirar nada do elo temporal sem dar algo em troca, por isso, Alvo resolveu lhe pedir um imenso favor. – a voz de Minerva saiu tremida – queremos que você faça o ritual, e pegue o artefato para nós.

Hermione abaixou os olhos temendo que Minerva visse a gama de emoções que se passava em sua mente.

- eu terei que viajar no tempo, e uma vez estando no passado não poderei voltar, apenas enviar o artefato em segurança para vocês... – Hermione disse com dificuldade. E Minerva apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

- mas tem outro favor, uma vez estando lá, queremos que você, mude o nosso destino...

Hermione se assustou.

- como? Isso é impossível...

- não, não é... Hermione, você sabe que Voldemort só se tornou isso pelos movimentos dele no passado?

- eu sei, entendi o que você me disse, mas você mais do que ninguém sabe que não se pode alterar o futuro livremente, eu não posso viajar no tempo e ciente do que acontecerá no futuro o alterar, é contra a maior regra do mundo...

- eu sei... – Minerva disse, mas um brilho de esperança havia no seu olhar. – mas uma vez uma aluna brilhante que eu tive me disse uma vez, que certas regras só existiam para serem quebradas, se lembra disso Hermione?

Hermione corou.

Ela se levantou e ficou andando em círculos pela sala, milhares de pensamentos passando por sua mente em uma velocidade que nem ela achava possível.

Era a vida de Harry e como tudo poderia ser diferente, era até mesmo a sua vida, Sirius, e todos que já haviam caído naquela batalha, Draco e tudo o que aquele monstro estava fazendo.

Se existisse realmente a chance de mudar todo o caos que existia e o preço fosse apenas a sua vida?

Não seria um preço razoável?

Ela teria que abrir mão de tudo...

Dos sonhos...

Dele...

E Hermione chorou.

Mas sua voz saiu forte quando ela falou com Minerva.

- eu farei...

Minerva a abraçou.

- quando eu falarei com Dumbledore?

- amanhã querida, vou lhe levar para a Toca agora...

- e quando terei que partir?

Minerva queria deixar aquela conversa para depois, mas sabia que pela lua, o ritual devia ser feito até amanhã à noite ou somente daqui a meses, e achou que Hermione tinha o direito de se despedir.

- amanhã à noite...

- como faremos? eu não posso simplesmente sumir...

A voz de Minerva ficou presa, aquela parte era por demais dolorosa.

- amanhã, você irá comprar seu material, e por um momento você sairá das vistas de todos. Depois de tudo diremos que você foi encontrada morta, por Comensais da Morte...

Hermione chorou pensando na dor que seus pais sentiriam e em Harry, Rony...

Em...

- mas isso é doloroso demais para meus pais...

- eu sei, todos sofreremos muito com isso, eu mais do que todos, eu acho, pois saberei a verdade, minha querida. – Minerva abraçou Hermione. – mas se não for assim tudo poderá ser pior, imagine Harry, correndo atrás de você, ou Rony e todos os outros, imagine Voldemort lhe caçando e achando seus pais...

Hermione ficou mais pálida.

- não se preocupe, eu e Alvo cuidaremos pessoalmente deles.

- mas Voldemort saberá que eu estou viva...

Minerva sorriu triste.

- Voldemort colocou uma ordem para que todos os Comensais lhe capturassem e lhe matassem para atingir Potter, Severus assumirá a culpa por isso...

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. Seu coração dolorido demais para esboçar outro sentimento. Mas sua voz saiu fraca.

- acho que às vezes colocamos um fardo pesado demais nas costas dele...

E Minerva mais uma vez viu a mulher magnífica que Hermione se tornara, ali diante de uma mudança drástica em sua vida, ela ainda podia se compadecer com o fardo dos outros, e carregar o seu próprio com honra...

- eu gostaria de ir pra casa...

۝**Regras Quebradas... Destinos Mudados. **۝

E quando Hermione aparatou com a mentora no jardim da Toca, o sol quase nascia ao longe, ela não se despediu de Minerva, apenas caminhou até um Carlinhos adormecido em um grande e confortável sofá.

Hermione não teve coragem de acordá-lo.

Não saberia se conseguiria ocultar tudo o que sentia por ele, e agora sua vida não era mais sua...

Ela apenas se sentou ao lado dele e desejou que ainda fosse noite para segurar a mão dele...

E ela só queria estar ao lado dele.

Ela então encontrou uma carta, com a letra muito bonita de Carlinhos...

E reconheceu seu nome...

Mesmo sabendo o quanto seria mais doloroso ela ficou ali olhando para ele...

E imaginando tudo o que poderia ser...

Hermione se curvou e beijou Carlinhos suavemente...

Carlinhos despertou e sorriu quando ela se afastou.

- eu pensei que estava sonhando...

Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo se levantar. Ele muito mais alto que ela a olhava embevecido.

Hermione corou.

E por um momento esqueceu que não podia e se entregou ao beijo quente dele. Um beijo sedutor e ardente exatamente como ela sonhava.

E se não amanhecesse e com o sol viesse o barulho de dentro da casa, Hermione não saberia por quanto mais tempo ela se entregaria àquele momento, talvez a vida toda...

Os dois se separaram e Carlinhos a fez prometer se encontrar com ele à noite...

Hermione sentiu doer seu coração e disse sim.

Era o seu mais profundo desejo...

Carlinhos antes de sair entregou a carta a Hermione.

Que a olhando sonhadoramente o viu se juntar a um desconfiado Gui que acabara de sair da cozinha e o chamava para trabalhar...

Hermione se jogou na cama e chorou em silêncio até adormecer, para logo ser acordada por Rony e ouvir de Harry a profecia...

Tudo mudaria...

**Fim do capitulo 2.**

**Regras Quebradas, Destinos Mudados. ® Vivis Drecco. © 06/2007.**

**Nota de beta: **

Que lindo…. A mione e o Carlinhos!!!! E meu Deus… eu não imaginava que seria uma viagem sem volta…. O que será que ela vai aprontar no futuro!!! Mas sabes que eu sempre tive vontade de ler uma fic deste jeito... Em que a Mione tinha participação no passado... Não apenas uma viagem... Mas sim algo que pode mudar a vida do Harry e evitar que todos estes acontecimentos até ao 6º livro aconteçam ou pelo menos as maiores tragédias!!!!

Os meus parabéns… de todas as histórias (que prometem ser longas) esta é a primeira em que me apaixonei totalmente desde o principio!!!!! Não que eu não goste das outras, mas eu adorei este capítulo, assim como o anterior, mas este deixou-me mesmo muito entusiasmada…..foi FANTÁSTICO!!!! Muito bom mesmo!!! Esta fic promete……

Aguardo ansiosamente por mais um capítulo… aviso já que não vou largar do teu pé insistindo para que actualizes esta fic!!!

Beijos

**Nota deAutora:**

Aiai...Vivis voltando a ativa... Primeiro capitulo meio misterioso, esse acho que explcia mais as coisas como serão daqui em diante, e talvez demore uns quinze dais o terceiro pois minha beta pobre beta, está sendo abusda em outras fics também sorte que ela disse que não se incomoda!!!

Temos também nesse capitulo a presença do meu amado Carlinhos... maravilhoso esse reuivo não... e espero que todos estejam prontos a viagem começará, e não terá volta, não que eu saiba ou vá contar para vocês agora... rsrsrs

Hgranger: Fabulosa!!! aiai não se esqueça mim ser Sonserina e adora elogio!!! tanks honey.

Mayabi Yoruno: Quando voce termianr de escrever ou postar me avisa vou adorar ler.. e continue lendo esta aqui...

kisses a todos...

Vivis


End file.
